The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for digitizing a catalog of products in various retail contexts, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for digitizing a catalog of products in a non-intrusive and minimally time intensive manner with specific benefits for unorganized retail sectors.
One the main challenges in getting a retailer of small to medium size (for example, kirana shops in India) to be up and running on an eCommerce platform is to get a digital catalog in place as quickly as possible. There are currently various ways to digitize merchandise, for example, using barcodes supplied by a product manufacturer. A challenge in creating the digital catalog is that products to be included must be carefully scanned and entered into a system which is time consuming, especially for a retailer with limited resources.